


Thumpy Leena

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean will always save a lady, even if he can't see her. </p>
<p>Written for the prompts storm and dandelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumpy Leena

Sam couldn't believe his eyes as he and A.J. stared at Dean in the back yard. They watched as he ran around in the pouring rain placing plastic cups over each dandelion he could find.

“Daddy, you saved Thumpy Leena?” A.J. squealed as he flung himself at Dean. When Dean came through the door.

“Who’s Thumpy Leena?” Sam asked asked their three year old son.

“Thumbelina will stay dry if she is hiding in our yard.” Dean promised.

“She could be in the yard.The rain would drowned her but Daddy saved her.” A.J. explained to Sam.


End file.
